A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks as well as with other UEs to perform a variety of different functionalities via the connection. For example, the UE may connect to a first type of network (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) network) to communicate with another UE through the network connection (e.g., a user of the UE may perform a voice call or transmit a text to another user of another UE). In another example, the UE may connect to a second type of network (e.g., WiFi network) to receive browser data at a higher rate of data exchange. In a further example, the UE may directly connect to a further UE using a short-range communication protocol (e.g., BlueTooth).
With the UE being mobile, the UE may be utilized in various different locations while the user of the UE is performing any of a variety of different activities. For example, the user of the UE may be performing an activity, an exercise, a physical action, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as an “activity”) while the UE is kept on the person of the user or is worn by the user. The UE may be configured to enable the user to track a progress of performing the activity. For example, the UE may track a distance traveled, a time spent, body measurements, etc. However, during the activity, the UE may be exposed to conditions that cause connection problems with the various networks. For example, the UE may have an increased mobility, may be located within an indoor facility, may be disposed in a liquid environment (e.g., while swimming), etc. The UE may also have a combination of these conditions. Accordingly, the UE may ultimately be required to perform many different operations in attempting to establish a connection which may lead to adverse outcomes, increased usage of a limited power supply, and a poor user experience.